Phases and Life Changes
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Sometimes things happen in life and you have to roll with the punches. Sometimes when one life ends a completely new one begins.


**Title: Phases And Life Changes**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Angela/Garrett Jacob/Leah Tanya/Edward along with a few others.**

**Summary: Sometimes things happen in life and you have to roll with the punches. Sometimes when one life ends a completely new one begins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Angela loved the nice, sunny days in Forks. Yes, they were a rarity, but in her mind that made them all the more precious. It was on the nice days that Angela found herself wandering the woods most often. There was something she found peaceful about the woods that she couldn't explain in words. Maybe it was the earthy smell, or perhaps it was the fact that when she was in the forest collecting herbs for her potions, she felt like herself. She didn't have to hide the fact that she was a witch. She no longer had to pretend for the ones who called her a friend, when in reality, she only tolerated them because she had no other choice if she wanted to keep her secret. On the rare days that she could be who she really was, well, it was the only time Angela Weber ever truly felt alive.

The day started off like any other. Little did the young witch know, however, that for her, nothing would ever be the same again.

It never occurred to Angela that someone was watching her. Usually, she would be able to feel the presence of another living person, but for some reason she had missed it today. It could have been because she had a lot on her mind and was lost in her task. Regardless, she hadn't sensed whoever was watching her and, therefore, was not prepared for what happened next. Even if she had known, Angela would never have been able to fend off her opponent. Sure, she was a witch, but sometimes even the most powerful of witches met something they could not face. For Angela Weber it was a vampire.

It happened so fast that the witch couldn't have seen it coming. One minute she was collecting some herb with a name she could not pronounce, and the next second someone had grabbed her from behind. Before she could process enough information to feel scared, or even surprised, the person holding her had sank their teeth into the tender flesh of her throat. She struggled to the best of her ability, trying to think of a spell that would give her enough time to get away, but her mind was blank. She had been paralyzed by fear. Angela always thought it was weird that fear would always freeze your body just when you needed it most. It must have been fate playing a cruel joke on her.

It wasn't even the pain that tore through her neck that caused her the most distress. It was the fact she couldn't even see the face of her attacker. She had absolutely no idea as to why this vampire was killing her. Was it personal? Or was it just one of those wrong-place-wrong-time things? She supposed that she would never get answers to her questions. Oh well, it wasn't like it really mattered, considering she would be dead in a few minutes.

The seconds ticked by ever-so slowly. The witch just wanted it to be over, and quickly at that. But, just when she thought she was going to see a white light, the fangs pulled out of her neck as a hiss filled the air. She hoped that maybe the Cullen's had found her. She had known what they were for a while now, and she was hoping they were there to save the day, but through her blurred vision, she could see some sort of animal, and she realized in shock that it was one of the wolves. She had never seen one in person, but she knew all about the shape-shifters.

The wolf was small and gray, but still terrifying. Angela wanted to run, but the venom had started to burn her blood and she couldn't move. All she could do was lay there and wait for whatever was going to happen to happen. She would have to figure everything out after, if she was still alive, that is. If she was dead, she supposed that it wouldn't really matter, in the end.

The next thing that Angela could comprehend was someone bending over her. By then it was hard to see, but she knew it wasn't a vampire. Then the stranger spoke. The voice told her that her savior was a woman, and the only woman shifter she had heard of was Leah Clearwater. "It's gonna be okay. I won't let anything happen to you. I need to get you out of here. You'll probably be hurting really bad, but that's the venom – nothing I can do about that, so you'll just have to suck it up. I'm gonna take you to someone who might be able to help you."

Angela wanted to say something, but the words would not come. She couldn't even scream, though she wanted to because of the awful pain. What was going to happen to her now? Would the Cullen family take her in, or would she become such a monster that her first meal would be her family? A part of her wanted to know – albeit only a very, very small part. The bigger part, the part that was focused on nothing but the excruciating pain she was experiencing, wished that she had just died. At least then her family would be safe, as would her friends. Yes, things happened in life and sometimes you just had to roll with the punches.

TBC…

**AN: This is an introduction to a new story that was requested by a friend. There will be a few different pairings and lots of drama. I really hope that you all like it and I am sorry it was short, but it is the introduction so there is a reason why it was so short. Thanks again to my beta for editing this for me.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
